The Mutant Chronicles
by Full Moon Yue
Summary: Crossover between X-men , TMNT , Maximum Ride see what happens and please review !
1. Helping

Thoughts/Mental messages: _Max, __**Fang, **_**Angel, ****JEB/VOICE,** Xavier/Professor X, _**Jean Grey,**__ Other,_

Maximum Ride/ TMNT/ X-Men Crossover

Helping.

Max's POV

Once again we were on the run and we ran to the big apple. Again. _This is starting to get really old._ _Always running._

**WHAT DID YOU EXPECT, MAX?**

_I don't know, maybe something normal?_ I thought, _Could you leave me alone for a minute, Jeb, I need to think._

_**Déjà vu.**_ I rolled my eyes. _** We sleeping in the subway again?**_

_Most likely._ I didn't notice how dark it was until Fang commented on that and I knew that the younger set would need to rest soon. Total was resting in Iggy's arms. He was getting better at flying but he didn't hold out as long as the rest of the flock. My guess was that it was about ten at night. I was just about to tell the flock that we were going to set up camp for the night when Nudge looked down.

"What's going on over there?" Nudge pointed, "It looks like some kind of fight." That was the shortest speech she had ever given. Usually she was a chatterbox. Always going. When I looked down to see what she was talking about I saw at least twenty guys in black ninja suits fighting four green guys wearing different colored masks.

**HELP THEM, MAX!**

_Which ones?_ I asked just to annoy Jeb. "Come on guys." I angled my wings to help me dive faster. "Twenty against four? That seem fair to you guys?" I asked as I landed.

Fang was right behind me, "How about we even the playing field?" The rest of my flock landed soon after. I tried not to freak out when I saw the green guys up close. They were not human. _Angel, are they mutants? Like us?_

**Sort of.** Angel sounded uncertain, that made me a little nervous.

One of the mutants, the one wearing a red mask, said, "Look, who ever you are, we have handled these clowns before. So get your fine-feathered butts outta here."

"No way, José." With that I launched a roundhouse kick to the chest of the ninja who was dumb enough to charge me.

"Heads up!" Iggy yelled. Before I knew it Iggy threw a low level explosive, homemade of course, at a few ninja taking care of five of them.

"AAAGGGHHH!" I looked in the direction of the scream and saw the guy with the purple mask had a gash in his arm that looked about two inches deep.

"No one gets to slice my brother except me!" The red masked one attacked fiercely on the ninja who slashed his brother.

"Raph, watch out!" the one wearing the blue mask yelled while throwing something at one of the ninja.

Total was even helping to take out some of them. Finally the fight was over. My flock and the brothers were still standing, exhausted but still alive.

"Why can't they just leave us alone?" The one with the orange mask sighed.

"Do you really need an answer, Mikey?" the one with the blue mask said smiling.

"Shut it, Leo." Mikey said, in a better mood, elbowing Leo in the stomach.

"Hey guys, Don is bleeding real badly." Raph brought our attention back to the injury.

Iggy went over to Don and examined the cut "Might need some stitches. It's pretty deep."

I instantly reached into my backpack, grabbed some gauze and wrapped it tightly around Don's cut. _Do you think we should get my mom? She's at a vet convention here. Maybe she can help._ Fang just shrugged. I sighed, "I know someone who can help you…"

"Look, kid, we appreciate that you helped us out, but we can take care of ourselves."

"My name is Max, and don't even go down that road with me, Leo." I guess I sounded kinda silly. I mean this guy is in charge of his brothers and I just bossed him like I'd boss Gazzy.

_**You know you can't take him to the convention.**_

Fang was right. If I took Don to the convention everyone would freak out and I doubt that he would like living under the microscope anymore than we did. _Angel, where do they live?_ As soon as Angel gave me directions to their home, I took off in the direction of the vet convention. _Fang, you're in charge. Let them take you to their home._


	2. weird things

Weird Things.

Raph's POV

I watched as Max flew off to get help. I'm not the one with a love of poetry in my family but watching her fly was beautiful. The closest I'll ever get to flying like that is if I use a hang glider. "Lead the way guys." The dark winged kid interrupted my thoughts. I understood that they wanted to help us but I wasn't too thrilled about taking five winged kids and their winged dog to our home.

I was about to let loose my opinion when Leo cut me off. "Raph, we'll talk about this later. This way."

I could not believe it! Leo is just as paranoid as the rest of us, yet he was showing a bunch of strangers that might as well be Foot spies, right to our door. I mean we could easily stitch up Don's arm ourselves…

**I'm sure you could.**

_What the shell?!_ I thought, reaching for my sais.

**Don't worry, Raph. I'm the little blonde bird girl. My name is Angel. I'm also telepathic.**

Ok, that moves the weirdness factor up to an eight. Five is usually normal for us. It moved to a six when the bird kids first showed up, a seven when I saw their dog had wings also.

"Ugh! You guys live down here? And I thought we had it rough."

"Be nice, Nudge." The strawberry blonde boy said.

"At least it doesn't smell as bad for you guys."

"What the…" Nine! Their dog can talk too!!

"Total…"

"What? I'm serious. I'm closer to the ground than you guys and my nose is more sensitive than Iggy's."

"Hey, leave me outta this." Iggy said defensively.

"Sure thing, Daredevil."

"Why did he call you Daredevil?" Mikey asked.

"Like the Daredevil, I'm technically blind. Can we leave it at that for now?" Iggy said annoyed. The rest of the way to our home was filled with awkward silence until we came to our door.

"Which way now?" Nudge asked. I have to admit she was, you know, kinda attractive.

"We're here." Leo pulled the lever that opened the door to our home.

"Whoa! This is mondo cool!"

"I know. I keep telling my brothers that." I so wanted to slap Mikey upside the head for that.

"Hey," Don said, "where did you get that bomb?"

"Yeah. The last time I checked, drugstores weren't handing those things out." Mikey joked.

"Me and Gazzy made it."

"You MADE that?" I just knew Don was going to beg them to teach him how to make them.

"That was nothing. When do you think Max will get here?"

"I'm right here, Iggy."

Everyone turned to look at Max and the woman standing next to her. I noticed several similarities between them except the older woman didn't have wings, as far as I could tell. "How did you find us?" Mikey asked.

I slapped my head. The blonde bird girl musta' read our minds about how to get here and put the directions in Max's head.

"Give Raphael a prize. He figured it out."

"Angel," Max said in a slight whisper, "Remember that talk we had?"

Angel nodded slightly. "How do you know his name?"

"She's telepathic." I said. Off Mikey's confused look, I added, "She can read minds."

"Wow, really?"

"Yes, Mikey. And you will be in so much trouble if I tell Raph what you just thought."

"It would probably be best it you didn't." Don said before I could ask.

"So…"

"Oh, this is my mom, Dr. Martinez. Mom, these are the guys I told you about."

"Your name is Max Martinez?" I asked.

"No, my name is Maximum Ride."

Angel must have read Mikey's mind and cut him off, "I don't mean to be rude but shouldn't you look at Don's arm before the gauze sticks?" Gesturing to Don.


	3. origin stories

Origin Stories.

Don's POV

Max's mom was really good at stitching up my arm. She did an even better job than I would have done and that's saying something considering I'm the medic in the family. When I heard one of the bird kids say that she was a vet, I nearly laughed. It was kind of ironic. I mean we're mutant turtles and her daughter has huge bird wings. As soon as Dr. Martinez left, it gave us some time to get to know the other group. No doubt, Angel already knew about us. But we didn't know anything about them. Except they had wings. "So, what are the your names?" I asked trying to make small talk.

"Well, my name is Nudge."

"Iggy."

"Gazzy."

"Angel."

"Fang."

"Total."

"No offence, but the whole talking dog thing is really weird." Mikey stated.

"Weirder than giant mutant turtles?" Touché.

"He got you on that one, Mikey."

"Shut up, Raph."

"Are those your real names or nicknames?" Nudge asked.

"Nicknames. I'm Leonardo."

"Raphael."

"Donatello."

"Michelangelo. Can I ask you something about your names?"

"What about them?" A slight edge in Max's voice made Mikey really nervous. It looked like Raph even got nervous.

"Well, are they nicknames?"

"Yes and no." Max said calming down. "Those are the names we gave ourselves."

"What about the names your parents gave you?" I asked, instantly regretting it because of the looks on their faces. "Sorry."

"No, it's ok. It's just that we hardly know anything about our parents because of our wings."

"How would that affect…" Max cut me off and explained their whole history. Nudge would jump in occasionally to fill in something. I secretly wondered if they were being honest.

**We are.**

I looked at Angel who just smiled innocently and nodded slightly. I felt it was only fair if they knew ours as well. So I asked my brothers if we could talk for a moment alone. I looked at Angel. _Please don't read our minds while we have this meeting._

**Scout's honor.** She even did the hand gesture that went with that promise. I couldn't help but smile slightly at that. I doubt that she had ever been a scout of any kind.

"What's up, Don?" Leo asked.

"I think that, well since they told us their past, maybe we should tell them ours."

"Donatello, are you crazy?" Mikey had enough control to keep from screaming.

"No, I'm not, Michelangelo." I said sternly.

"Honestly, Don, I agree." I was shocked when Raph said that.

"Ok, now I _know_ that this is a bad idea." Mikey teased.

"I just think that we can trust them."

"They have probably seen weirder things than us." Raph rationalized.

"Leo?" I asked.

"I don't see a reason to not tell them."

"That's a yes, right?" Raph asked semi-uncertain.

"Yes."

After we went back to the living room we told them our whole origin story. After a moment of silence Nudge said "Wow."


	4. friends and allies

Friends and Allies.

Fang's POV

We had stayed with the turtles for at least six weeks. _**A new record.**_ I was sitting on the couch watching Iggy kick Mikey's shell in video games.

"I don't know how you do that. You're blind but you always win."

"Just say it." Iggy said. Mikey mumbled something under his breath. "I'm sorry what was that?" Iggy teased.

"You're the man." Mikey sighed.

"Yes I am." Iggy laughed as he ducked Mikey's fake punch.

I looked around the room. Raph was teaching Nudge how to throw better punches, Angel and Gazzy were in the kitchen playing cards with Leo, I knew Don was in his lab, and Max was practicing skate boarding until she caught my stare. _Are you ok?_

I shrugged, _**Just uneasy because we've been here for six weeks and we haven't been found yet.**_

_I understand._

"Yo, Fang!" I looked at Mikey, "Good luck beating Iggy."

"I don't need luck." I heard Max laughing at that.

A while later Leo walked out of the kitchen. I guess the guy wised up and realized that he couldn't beat a mind reader. "Anyone up for a practice run?" Leo asked katanas in hand. Everyone thought that it would be a good idea to go outside for a while. There was a slight breeze that night. It felt so good. We took to flying while the turtles took to roof jumping. Eventually we landed and took five with our friends.

"What does it feel like to fly?" Mikey asked.

"I'll show you." Max said unflurling her 14-foot wingspan.

"What?"

"Hang tight, shell boy."

"WHOA!!!" Mikey yelled as Max picked him up and flew with him. About three minutes later they came back. "COWABUNGA!! That is the coolest adrenaline rush I have ever had!" Obviously Max had gone into hyper drive with him.

"Really? That cool, huh?" Raph asked, always the skeptic.

I looked at Max, _**I'll take Raph, you take Don.**_ A brief nod from Max and I grabbed Raph while she grabbed Don. We flew normally for a minute then… WHOOSH. Me and Max flew at two hundred twenty miles an hour. After we landed I took Leo for a flight. I wasn't surprised to hear Max in my head.

_What are you doing?_

_**You took Mikey and Don on rides so I'm taking Raph and Leo.**_ I guess that was enough to convince her because she stopped talking. Or she was just annoyed with me.

Leo and me landed about three minutes after I took off. A brief look from his brothers, then they all yelled "COWABUNGA!"


	5. Something Big

Something Big.

Nudge's POV

I was getting better at sensing vibes and stuff, so I could feel the uneasiness radiating off of the older members of the flock. I guessed it was from being undetected for so long and because the last time something was too good to be true, it was. At the same time I could feel some comfort and calm from everyone. I had a brief dèjá vu because the last time we were like this we were at Anne's. Although sometimes when I try meditating, I pick up on these weird vibes. I knew that they aren't from anyone in the lair because they felt different, older I guess. I didn't tell anyone about them because it might be nothing. I had also been working out with the weights and stuff so I could get stronger and I think I am learning to think more before I talk. It was two nights after Max and Fang took the guys for their first flight. _Angel?_

**Yeah?**

_Do you know how much Raph and his brothers weigh?_

**About 180 pounds. Why?**

_Well I was just thinking that maybe we could take them flying because we can and they can't and… You know just so they can have fun._

**I'll ask Max.** It was almost comforting, the way she said that.

I just looked at Raph as he spared with Don, while I waited. They were both doing good. It looked like Raph was going to win when Don hit Raph in the stomach with his staff. Honestly, I'm surprised that Raph didn't have some bruises. At the end of the fight Raph had ended up on the other side of the room on his shell. After Don had left, I walked over to Raph, trying not to laugh, "Need a hand?"

"Sure."

**Max said that it's ok.**

"Hey, you wanna go for a practice flight?" I asked as I helped him up.

"How's that work?" Raph asked.

"Well, me and the flock fly with you guys."

"Should I grab the hang gliders?" Raph asked with a wink.

I just laughed a little at that. Raph smiled a little at the fact that he had made me laugh, until I opened the door. Even though he was a turtle he was handsome and I felt comfortable around him. He was a completely different person when it's just me and him. Everyone basically thought of him as a hard-ass with a short fuse, but he really is a nice guy. I noticed that everyone was ready to go. I wasn't sure why, but everyone in the flock had their backpacks with them, so I grabbed mine. **Max will carry Leo, Fang will take Raph, Iggy volunteered to take Don, so you and Gazzy will have to alternate with Mikey.**

Angel must have sent a similar message to Raph, cause he nodded slightly. Somehow my hand and Raph's became inter-twined before we got to the rooftop that everyone else had picked. As I let go of Raph's hand and picked up Mikey I felt like something big was going to happen.

* * *

**A/n: For those of you who don't know, the TMNT call their home "the lair" and I know that this is a short chapter but it is more of a bridge between chapters. Please review.**


	6. Oh Canada

Oh Canada…

Iggy's POV

When we landed I could see snow everywhere. One thing that caught my attention was the tree laying across the empty street. _Not very important._ I shrugged it off, but man was I wrong "Where are we?" I asked looking around. I tried not to react too much when I actually saw the guys. I already knew what they looked like by touch, but still… I saw Don reach in to his gadget pouch and pull out something that looked like a PDA. "What's that?" I read their slightly confused looks easily, "Yes, I can see you guys now."

"How?" Mikey asked

"I'm not really sure how, but I can see when I'm snow-blind. Kinda' ironic. So what is that?"

"This is a tracker. I made it to locate my brothers on a global scale." Don explained.

"So it tells you where we are it the world?" I asked just to clarify.

"Yeah," Don checked his readings "According to this we're in Canada."

Mikey and Gazzy shared a look, then started to sing the Canadian anthem. "O_hhh _Canada…" Raph hit Mikey for that while Nudge hit Gazzy. It didn't make sense. How did we end up flying from New York to Canada? I didn't feel like I had flown that far and only Max and Fang had warp drive, as the younger kids called it. I heard a car coming our way. Again I was wrong in thinking that it wasn't important. After we hid in a ditch near the road, the car crashed it to the tree and we all saw the driver fly through the windshield. _Ouch!_ It didn't look like he would get up from _that_. I noticed that there was a passenger still in the car. A girl with brown hair. "Angel. What are you getting?"

"She's scared. And he's not dead."

"WHAT?" We all looked in the direction that the driver flew and saw the guy get up, spit out some blood, crack his neck, then looked over to the girl reveling a humongous wound on his head. The longer I looked at it the more it seemed to be shrinking.

"You all right?" he asked the girl, by now the wound was completely healed, not even a scar.

I whispered, "And I thought _we_ were fast healers."

Thankfully we were hidden and he didn't see or hear us. "Kid, you all right?"

"I'm stuck!" She exclaimed with a southern accent was not faked. I thought I smelled smoke. He walked over to the car and noticed something about the tree.

I noticed it too. "It was uprooted and placed there on propose!"

"Holy shit!"

I looked in the direction that Mikey was and saw three blades sticking out of the guys' knuckles. Out of nowhere another guy, who looked like a caveman, jumped on the driver. While they fought I noticed Raph sneaking over to the car where the girl was. He opened the door, unsheathed one of his sais and cut the seatbelt. He offered his hand to the girl, who seemed petrified. "I won't hurt you." He promised. He sounded sincere, which isn't one of Raph's more common qualities. She took his hand and ran over to us with him. BAM!!! The caveman used a tree like a baseball bat and hit the driver. The girl held back a shriek as he fell onto the hood of the car, apparently unconscious. Caveman started walking over to the car when the wind, unnaturally, changed direction. All open eyes turned to the wind and barely saw two lone figures, a man and a woman. The man had a really cool looking visor style shades. The woman had snow white hair that went down to her back. One weird thing about her was that her eyes were white. No irises or pupils identifiable. They both were wearing comic book style superhero suits. Caveman's eyebrows shot up in fear as the man reached to his visor and fired a red laser light, from his eyes, in his direction. Caveman left in a leap of superhuman proportions. The two walked over to us, the lady's eyes were normal now, not even caring about our abnormalities. I looked at the car and I definitely smelled smoke. I did not want to be near that car when the fire hit the gas tank. I'm guessing that Angel read my mind and relayed the warning to the others except for the girl and the couple. Total wisely kept his mouth shut, for now. The two must have caught my expression because the guy with the visor grabbed the driver and we all ran from the car. It suddenly exploded as if I left a bomb on it. I swear I didn't.

"Are you kid's ok?" The lady asked.

"I think so." Max said shakily.

"The jet's on the way." The man stated. _A jet?_ Sure enough a large and unusual jet landed in front of us. "You kid's coming?" We exchanged looks and boarded the jet.


	7. On the X

On the X-jet.

Mikey's POV

I kept my mouth shut as I fell behind my brothers and climbed on the jet. A red haired woman was at the controls. I sat down on a bench across from the girl Raph saved, who was sitting next to claw man's unconscious body.

The lady with white hair walked over to the brunette sometime after we took off, "What are your names?" When she got no response, "You can call me Storm."

"I'm Rogue." The brunette said.

"I'm Nudge," Nudge went ahead and introduced all of us. Angel seemed to be in a daze or something. But I didn't ask what was going on. I decided to ask later.

Strom said, "I need you to tell me what happened before me and my friend arrived."

"Ok." Rogue told Storm how she met Logan, claw man, and what had just happened.

"Thank you, Rogue. Do any of you have anything to add to that?"

"No. I think that Rogue covered everything important." I said briefly.

"Ok." Storm said as she walked over to the cockpit.

"Did your parents name you after the renaissance artists on purpose?" Rogue asked.

"Yes. Our father had just finished reading a book about the renaissance when he named us." Leo said calmly.

"What about your mom?"

"We didn't have a mother." Leo was handing this situation easily.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Don said comfortingly.

"Sorry to break up your conversation but we're landing." Angel interrupted.

The flock looked like they were going to jump out of their skins. I know they are claustrophobic but it was kind of funny. I guess, Angel read my mind and told Max who hit me kinda' hard. "Ow!"

"_You_ try growing up in a dog crate and telling me you're not claustrophobic!"

"Ok, ok. Sorry."

"You just can't stay out of trouble, can you?" Raph teased.

"No, I guess I can't but at least _I_ have better control of my anger." I shot back.

"Michelangelo! That was out of line." Nudge said with a bite in her voice that I had never heard from her before. In a more normal tone she said, "Don't take it too personally Raph. You know he was just joking."

"Yeah, but I still am going to kick his shell in to next week."

"Shesh. Guys, just try and behave for while." Leo said.

"Fine."

"Whatever."


	8. Meeting the Xmen

Meeting the X-men.

Leo's POV

We waited to get off after every one else. Once we got out I saw just a big empty room, except for a big jet, four adults in their late twenties maybe early thirties, four teenaged mutant ninja turtles, six winged kids, a winged dog, and one girl who seemed kinda' scared. They adults went to another room and asked us to wait for a minute. _Can we trust them?_

**Yes.**

I looked at the mind reader, "I take it you read their minds."

"I actually talked to one of them."

"You had a mental conversation with one of them?" Max asked.

"Yes. She let me in and talked to me."

"Wow." Gazzy said.

"And… what did you talk about?" Max pressed.

"Well, she told me that they were mutants too. But more like Rogue."

"There's a difference?" Rogue asked confused.

"Yeah, but it's a long story and I don't think we have time." Iggy said.

"Ok." Rogue didn't press for further explanation, at the moment.

"So, who are they?" I asked.

"Their real names are Jean Grey, Scott Summers and Ororo Monroe. Scott and Ororo are also known as Cyclops and Storm. Storm can control weather patterns and Scott can shoot laser beams from his eyes."

"We saw that." Total said briefly.

"And Jean is telekinetic and telepathic."

"Whoa." I looked at Rogue, who was staring at Total in shock. That dog just can't keep his mouth shut.

"You had to open your big mouth." Nudge groaned.

"What?"

"I honestly think that Total might have the same motor mouth thing Nudge has." Gazzy snickered.

"HEY! I'm right here!"

"Do you think he would say that if you and Total weren't here?"

* * *

**If any of you have any tips on how to finish this chapter please let me know.**


	9. A Second home

A Second Home.

Gazzy's POV

We had decided to give Professor Xavier's school a try and so far I was liking it. I could walk around and not have to hide my wings, it was great. I knew that there were a lot of mutants like the flock and me but I had never expected to see this many. I had made quite a few friends at this school. There was this boy named Bobby Drake who could manipulate ice and John could manipulate fire. Iggy also had made a friend, a girl about his age named Kitty. Iggy and me were walking down the hall when Kitty bumped into Iggy. Well, actually, she went through him.

"Excuse me." Iggy said politely.

Kitty looked surprised, "You felt that?"

"Yeah, why would I not?"

"Well, usually when I phase through people they don't really feel it."

"Oh… um… What's your name?"

"Kitty."

"Iggy." He held out his hand, which she shook politely. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." She smiled a little, "Well, I have to get going. So maybe I'll see you later."

"Ok. Bye Kitty."

"Bye." She said as she walked right through a wall!

"It's only the first day here and you made a girlfriend! Way to go Romeo!" I teased.

"I… She isn't… You can't become boyfriend/ girlfriend just like that." He denied.

"Of course you can." I said mimicking Kitty's voice perfectly.

"Nice try, Gazzy." Only he would be able to tell that it was me. I opened the door to our next class and saw Kitty sitting near the professor's desk. I saw two empty seats next to her. I directed Iggy to the chair next to Kitty and sat down on the other side of him. "Iggy can you ask the girl next to you if she has a pencil. I think I left mine in the last class." I lied.

"Ok. Um… excuse me, do you have an extra pencil?"

"Iggy?"

"Kitty?" He turned his head to me and gave me a "you are so dead" look. I was trying not to laugh.

After Logan interrupted our class we went outside, where I saw Raph and Mikey playing basketball with a few other mutants. I walked Iggy over to the court, "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Gazzy. Hey, Iggy."

"Can we play?"

"Sure."

We ended up on the same team as Raph and Mikey, which would help Iggy out. A kid threw the ball over to a spot on the court where no one was. Next thing I knew he was over there and caught the ball. "Hey, no powers!" I heard a boy say. He never said "No wings" or not to fly. But I decided not to, it just would take the fun and the challenge out of the game.

Max ran up to us saying, "Can you guys call a time out?" Raph grabbed the ball and called time out. "The professor wants us in the briefing room."

"Oh, man and we were winning." Mikey complained earning himself a slap on the head from Raph. "OW! You guys keep doing that and I think I'm going to lose some IQ points." We just ignored him as we went to the briefing room. "Hey, wait up!"

We walked past the medlab in time to hear Logan ask Dr. Grey, we only call her that when she has her doctor coat on, "So… Couldn't wait to get my shirt off again, huh?"

We were all shocked that he said that. Then we laughed a little, even Fang smiled. Jean looked over at us as we tried to stop laughing, "Why don't you go ahead and go to the briefing room." She said as she pressed a button on the machine in front of her.

As we walked away Max said "I hope they never put me in that thing." Naturally all of the flock agreed, even though we knew it was an x-ray machine. I'm not going to go through all the details, but apparently the claws that Logan has are made of a metallic alloy called Adamatium. That same metal is also in his entire skeleton. The only reason he made it out of that kind of surgery alive is because he can heal really, really fast. If some one poisons him, he just builds up an immunity to it. The down side of that surgery is that he has no memory of his past, up till he first got his claws. The Professor assumed that Magneto was after Logan because of his skeleton. The fact that Logan had been experimented on, kinda like the flock and me, made me feel sick to my stomach.


	10. Rogue's power

Rogue's Power.

Angel's POV.

I was having trouble sleeping that night. When most people sleep they can't keep their thoughts to themselves. Jean said she would teach me how to block my mind while I'm asleep. I felt that Rogue was awake. She had never heard me mentally before but I figured I might as well break the ice. **Can't sleep?** I knew she would freak a little at hearing me the first time. **Don't worry, it's just me. Angel. I'm telepathic.**

_Like the professor._

**Yep.**

_To answer your question, no I can't sleep. And apparently neither can Logan._

I reached out to find Logan's mind and was not prepared for what I found. I told Rogue, **Nightmare,** but it was really his past. He still had the memories from before he got the claws but he couldn't access them. I didn't want to read his mind for too long. I did that once and received a massive headache. I couldn't piece together any of the memories I found. I got out of bed and walked to his room. I found out that Rogue was already there, by reading her mind. She was trying to wake up Logan with out touching him, which was weird. I didn't read her mind about her power. I was not far from his room when I heard Logan roar, and I thought I heard his claws extract, then Rogue scream. I ran down the hall. As soon as I reached his room I saw three holes that went through Rogue's chest. I sent an emergency message out mentally, I didn't care who in the school answered. I made sure that it was loud enough to wake up the deepest sleeper. I wasn't sure if Rogue would make it. She looked like she was dieing until she touched Logan, then they both looked bad. Scott, Storm and Jean where now at the door with me, with a few students behind them. When Scott turned on the light, we saw the holes were healing. Like what happened to Logan in Canada. Rogue was completely healed when she broke contact with Logan, who collapsed onto the floor. Jean and Scott went over to help Logan. By now a crowd had gathered at the door.

"It was an accident." Rogue explained calmly. When she left, the crowd parted as if she was poisons or deadly. I couldn't believe that they were treating her like that! When professor came to the room all the students left. I didn't want to leave but I knew I should. I told them what had happened. Before I left Logan woke up and asked what happened. The professor told Logan that Rogue had borrowed his ability to heal and if they had maintained contact for a few more seconds she could have killed him. He looked either confused or scared about that for a second. As I left I briefly wondered what would happen if she touched a normal person. The next day I told my friends what had happened and what Rogue's power was.

Later that day I tried to contact Rogue so I could comfort her. I have a limited range of telepathy, so when I couldn't contact her the first few times, I flew above the school and tried again. Nothing. I found Logan trying to find Rogue as well, he was having just as much luck as I was. Rogue was gone.


	11. a new skill

A New Skill.

Iggy's POV.

My eyes had been bothering me all week but I didn't say anything. I had a hunch that Jean, Angel and the Professor all ready knew. When Logan and Angel reported that Rogue had left, the Professor went to something called Cerebro. I had been at this school long enough to get around by myself, but I had never heard of Cerebro before. The Professor explained that Cerebro allowed him to connect to every living person on the planet, mutant or human. The only description that I had got of what Cerebro looked like was that it was a big round room and that Mikey thought it would be cool to take a skateboard in there. Jean, Scott, Storm and Logan where waiting outside of Cerebro for the Professor to find Rogue. Me and my friends went to my room to try and figure some things out and to be alone.

"You ok, Iggy?" Max asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You just looked a little more pale than usual." Max said, trying to hide her concern with humor.

"I'm fine, just a slight headache." I admitted. Headaches were never a good thing in the flock. The last time Max had a "slight headache" she ended up with a voice in her head.

"What are you thinking about?" Nudge asked calmly.

"About Cerebro and us." Don said.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Well, since we mutated differently…"

"Oh, yeah. We probably wouldn't fall under the mutant category on Cerebro." Mikey said.

"I can't believe she would go AWOL like that." Angel said, "Someone must have gotten to her."

I kept quiet, thinking about Rogue. Why she ran off, where she ran to. That kinda stuff. I remembered what she looked like the first time I saw her. Brown hair hidden by a green hooded coat, brown eyes. I closed my eyes, not that it made a difference, and leaned against the wall. I'm not exactly sure what happened at that moment. One second I just saw what everyone sees when they have their eyes closed; nothing. The next second I saw Rogue sitting on a train by herself. I looked around and it was like I was actually on the train. "Holy…" I shook my head a little to make sure I wasn't crazy or anything.

Nudge sighed, "I just hope she's ok."

"She is." I said.

"How do you know that?" Fang asked.

I smiled, "I think I just developed a new skill."

"Really, what is it?" Angel asked.

"I can see Rogue."

"What?!"

"She's on a train by herself."

"What is it like to see like that?" Nudge asked excitedly.

"It's like I'm actually there."

"What's happening?" Max asked.

"Well, Logan just sat down next to her and is talking to her. I can't hear what they are saying, I can only see what's going on. And the train is leaving." I figured that the Professor would send Scott and Storm after Rogue. I was about to try to switch views from Logan and Rogue to Scott and Storm, if I could, when the train stopped and everything metal started shaking. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh what?" Mikey asked, a note of concern in his voice.

"Magneto."

"Oh crap." Raph said.

After a few seconds of silence I said, "Oh no."

"What?" Max groaned.

"He was after Rogue, not Logan."

* * *

**A/N: I felt that it was a good way to end a chapter.**


	12. An Unexpected Visitor

Crossover08/04/2009 22:25:00

An Unexpected Visitor.

Raph's POV

"Why would he take Rogue?" Fang asked, slightly dumbstruck.

"I don't know. All I know about this mess is what I'm seeing." Iggy said, and then added, "Those assholes put her in a body bag and Toad has Scott's visor."

"Unless he wants to kill himself by touching her for too long…" I started.

"Leave the jokes to Mikey." Gazzy said.

"I was being serious."

"Magneto just lifted two cop cars and crashed them on two other cars." Iggy tried to sound clam as if to not lose focus but his voice wavered a bit, surprise obvious on his face.

"He used his ability, right?"

"No, Total, he did it with his bare hands." Fang said sarcastically.

Iggy looked confused for a few seconds. "What happened?" Nudge asked anxiously.

"Well, he pulled the guns away from the cops and turned them around." Iggy explained.

"Oh crap." I said.

"Then Sabertooth grabbed Magneto's neck. And now Toad is walking away."

"That's the Professor." Angel said smiling.

"How do you know that? I'm the one seeing this."

"In your mind."

"Ok, but how do you know that it's the Professor?"

"Well…"

"WHOA!" Iggy jumped a bit, "Whew. Magneto shot at a cop but he also slowed the bullet. It's still moving but not fast enough."

"That sounds painful." Mikey winced.

"Hmm, if the Professor had any control over Toad and Sabertooth, he released it. A helicopter is coming in. It says "United States of America" on it so maybe it's on our side." After a moment Iggy got a strange look on his face. "Bad news: the 'copter is on their side."

"IGGY! YOU SEXIST PIG!" Angel nearly screamed.

"What?" Total asked confused.

"Well, the helicopter is being piloted by a mutant with blue scaly skin, red short hair and yellow eyes." Iggy explained.

"And she called you a sexist pig about that because…" Gazzy asked.

"I may have forgotten to say that she has a really great body."

"And you forgot to mention the fact she isn't wearing any clothes!" Angel said. Needless to say this caused quite a reaction from everybody. The boys said that Iggy was a damn lucky son of a bitch, while the girls were shocked to say the least.

A few minutes later the X-men came back and Logan was pissed. "You said he wanted me." Logan accused.

"I made a terrible mistake." The Professor admitted, "His helmet was somehow designed to block my telepathy. I couldn't see what he was after until it was too late." I'll give Logan this; he sure is a determined guy. "Where are you going?" The Professor asked.

"I'm going to find her." Logan stated.

"How?"

"The traditional way; look."

"I'm coming with you." Max said.

"Why?"

"Well, Magneto can manipulate metal and…"

"Fine, you can come if you want but I'm not going to baby-sit you."

"Logan, we have been living on our own for years, we don't need a babysitter."

The younger set of the flock wanted to come also but Max told them to stay at the Mansion. Logan, Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, my brothers and myself walked towards the door, when Storm came to talk us out of our plan. "You can't do this alone. You don't know what you're up against."

"What are you going to do? Help? So far you've all done a bang-up job." Logan said

"Then help _us_. Fight with us."

"Fight with you? What, join the team? Be an X-Man? Who the hell do you think you are? You're a mutant. The whole world out there is full of people that hate and fear you. And you're wasting your time trying to protect 'em? I got better things to do. You know, Magneto's right. There is a war coming. You sure you're on the right side?" Logan asked.

"At least I've chosen a side." Storm said confidently. Her statement seemed to have no effect on Logan, but the rest of us needed to think this over. Sure, I had picked a side, but who knew what would happen to Rouge and Logan wouldn't be able to handle Magneto by himself. I looked at my friends and they had come to a similar conclusion. We caught up to Logan as he reached the door. When he opened it we saw a man who looked soaked, sick, and exhausted.

"I'm looking for Dr. Jean Gray." He said before collapsing on Logan as if his legs had turned to jelly.

"I'll take him to the Medlab," Don said, taking the man from Logan.

"I'll get Jean." Logan said.


	13. AN NOTE

I just did a couple new updated on all the chapters new ones are being made but slowly

thanx for reading and to the people that review , view, add or something thanx i really appricate it


	14. Magneto

Magneto's Plan.

Nudge's POV

Jean had explained to us that the man who had suddenly shown up was Senator Kelly, the strongest supporter of the Mutant Registration Act. Said Act would force all mutants to admit to the rest of the world, that hates them, that they were mutants. Even if the Act was passed, I resolved to not register. I'm just stubborn that way.

"Senator Kelly. I'm Professor Charles Xavier."

"I was afraid if I went to a hospital, they would--" The senator gasped for air almost every other word.

"Treat you like a mutant?" The professor supplied, "We're not what you think. Not all of us."

"Tell it to the ones who did this to me." He spat.

"Senator... I want you to try and relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

_**LATER…**_

"The machine emits radiation that triggers mutation in ordinary human beings."

"But the mutation is unnatural. Kelly's body is rejecting it. His cells began to break down almost immediately." Jean supplied.

"What effect does the radiation have on mutants?" Scott asked.

"There appears to be none. But I fear it will seriously harm any being who doesn't have the mutant x-gene, exposed to it." That made it pretty obvious that the Professor didn't want the flock or Raph and his brothers going on this mission.

"So what does Magneto want with Rogue?" Logan asked.

"I don't know." The professor admitted. Logan started to head for the door, probably going to rip Magneto's head off if he could find him. I can't say I blame him.

"Wait a second. You said this machine draws its power from Magneto and that it weakened him." Scott said, the wheels in his head turning.

"Yes. In fact, it nearly killed him." Realization hit everyone in the room.

"He's gonna transfer his power to Rogue and use her to power the machine." Logan said what everyone was thinking.

"Oh my God." I murmured. If he was going to use Rouge as the battery, what was he going to use the machine for?

"Cyclops, you and Storm ready the jet. I'm gonna find Rogue. Jean get Logan a uniform."

"Whoa, wait a minute. He's not coming with us, is he?" Scott clearly didn't like that idea.

"Yes."

Scott tried to make his argument strictly business but everyone knew that he didn't like Logan. "I'm sorry, Professor, but he'll endanger the mission. And if--"

"Hey, I wasn't the one who gave the train station a new sunroof, pal." Logan shot.

"Burn." Mikey chuckled under his breath.

"No, you were the one who stabbed Rogue through the chest." Scott replied icily.

"Scott--"

"Touché." I smiled.

"Five bucks says one-eye loses this round." Mikey whispered.

"I'll take that bet." Gazzy agreed.

"Hey, why don't you take your little mission and stick it up your--"

Before Logan even had a chance to finish his sentence, Storm ran into the room looking nearly haunted. "Senator Kelly is dead."

"I'm going to find her. Settle this."


End file.
